People of the Milky Way
by swordofsanghelios
Summary: Ever since the dawn of man's existence, war was part of normal life. Humanity had become experts in war, but the same could not be said for those of the Republic. For hundreds of years, they experienced only peace without major conflict. This fact was evident since the beginning of the clone wars. And now, they must test their mettle with a race that knows war better than any other
1. Prologue

**This started as a cool idea I thought of the other day so I decided to write about it! I own nothing of Star Wars except the OC's of my creation.**

Prologue

 _74 BBY_

 _Orbit of unknown planet,_

 _Deep inside Unknown Regions_

The sudden slam into real space felt like getting grabbed by a rancor to most of the pirates inside their saucer-shaped vessel. Having barely escaping the Hutt clan, their small saucer ship suffered heavy damage and blew off the wrong coarse, deep into wild space and past any known planets. While not as large as many other ships in their possession, the saucer was smaller than their main mothership type and carried a crew of only a dozen, but was able to be full of a good amount of cargo and have a shuttle attached to it.

"Hondo!" Their pirate leader, Jadex, yelled towards his second in command while rubbing his forehead, "How bad are we? And more importantly, how's our cargo?"

The young Hondo quickly stood up as his boss spoke to him, then ran to a screen to check on the ship's readouts and diagnostics. "Part of our outer hull has been damaged, but it looks like our stolen hyperdrive equipment and large load of credits are relatively intact. Our hyperdrive is damaged, we could fix it however, and figure out how far we went. Our shuttle we have attached looks good, and most of our systems are intact and we should be able to fix her up in a few standard hours, if that. Our shields are recharging and will be at full power soon. " The pirate gang had trespassed into hutt territory while they were attacking a ship, and stole millions of credits, and all the ship's hyperdrive equipment for themselves. Unfortunately, the ship carried one of Jabba the Hutt's close family members, and it wasn't long until they were attacked by the Hutt's men which forced them to retreat without plotting the course correctly.

"Good, have some men check on anything else in the ship." The fellow pirates nodded and went to their work. Most didn't know how to fix much on the ship, but acted like they were doing things anyways.

Suddenly, red lights started blazing and alarms roared, sending some men in panic, while others tried to figure out the problem. The alarms continued to roar, hurting Hondo's head, which already had a headache.

"Boss!" Hondo shouted nervously. "That planet's gravity is pulling us in, and it will take me a few minutes to put full power to the engines after that jump!"

"Let the planet take us to it, hopefully, there's some intelligent life on this mudball. Maybe they can let us _borrow_ a few things before we get out of wild space." He chuckled as he finished talking. The pirates quickly forgot about any dangers and instead starting thinking about any treasures and other enjoyable items the planet could provide them on their 'detour' into the unknown regions.

The saucer quickly descended past several clouds in the atmosphere and went towards a continental region, which seemed to show a heavy mix of forests, mountains, and deserts. They slowed down their descent when they saw a small town near a desert area.

"Sir! I've got something on my scanner! I think it's a small fighter coming towards us." A pirate yelled to Jadex, who was busy 'checking' if all their credits were in good shape.

"Only one?" He asked, still hoping they can find anything useful on this planet as they were close to the surface. "Are you sure?"

"Wait, I've got two more, and it looks like our shields are still charging slowly, but I wouldn't worry too much." He took a his first breath since he saw the small dots on their scanning systems. "But we should have some men at their stations just in case."

As Jadex walked over and looked at the screen, a sudden static-filled signal was trying to connect. Jadex widened the communication range and finally picked up the signal's source. At first, it only gave off static, but after a few moments, words started to pour through, "Unide… aircraft… wha … is you… des… tion… plea… respond… or you'll b… hot down."

"Is he threatening us?" One of the pirates asked no one in particular as he scratched his head after listening to the static-filled warning.

"I think so! Lets show them their place, kill them!" Another shouted, several other pirates agreed, all talking amongst themselves.

Jadex smirked as he thought about the terror that would soon fill the eyes of anyone that would dare go against them, and memories of multiple groups of people fleeing at the very sight of them.

"Someone get on the cannon and destroy one of them as a warning, that'll show them who can make demands!"

Several of the pirates started laughing and one ran to the cockpit where their main turret was located. The weequay soon found the three incoming fighters in his sights, they were of strange design, they each had a single long wing, a bulky cockpit and two engines. But what baffled the pirate was that they appeared to have some sort of primitive rotating blades and engines. He laughed as he fired a few shots at the leading fighter, and killed the pilot in an instance. The other two moved out of the way of the firing lasers, and tried to avoid any more attacks. The two remaining fighters retaliated, firing primitive and large slugs, most of which only dented the saucer's armor after they eventually broke through the shields.

The pirate laughed hard and thought about how hard his boss and the other pirates were laughing over the sad display from the primitive fighters. A sudden shake from the ship's hull brought him back to reality, and he saw that the fighters starting shooting off several small missiles. The hull remained intact, except one missile broke through a weakened section of the ship's armor, causing smoke and sparks to come alive.

"Blow those slug-throwing freaks out of the sky!" Jadex yelled through an open communicator. The fighters pursued on, firing back as he fired at them, soon he hit one in the wing, but as the fighter was falling through the skies, the pilot safely jumped out, deployed a parachute, and safely landed on the ground.

Back in the main deck, Jadex and Hondo were having trouble trying to reboot the shields.

"We've taken more damage than I expected, that weak missile got a lucky hit in an exposed layer of our hull." Hondo tried again to divert power, only to have a warning flash over the screen, "But our fuel cells are burning fast just to keep us in the air, we're going to have to land."

"Fine, land her over that patch of rock, it can give us some cover." Jadex backed away into the center of the deck, so that everyone could here him, "Alright boys, get ready for a fight, but more likely a massacre for these doshin' primitives."

Several pirates smiled and nodded, grabbing their blasters and prepared for what they assumed was going to be an easy skirmish until they could leave.

 **US Aerial Defence Base,**

 **New Mexico**

Tim Martinez couldn't even imagine how important today would be. He was on a standard flight routine with a few of his fellow pilots to circle the area around the state and back to their air base. After World War two finally ended, the United States had air force and military bases on alert at all times to make sure their people would be safe from any possible attacks.

Tim was half mexican and half caucasian, which wasn't uncommon to find in the southern regions of the U.S. and near Mexico. He had good vision and like many young Americans, he wanted to fight for his country, like his brother did. But his hope to make a mark fell as the war ended just after he was assigned to his own P-38 Lightning.

He checked for everything that he would need, his weapons were ready in case of trouble, and his radio was working fine. Just another peaceful flight.

Until a large saucer looking aircraft started descending past them, the sudden appearance nearly made Tim piss himself, a fact that he would never want to say out loud.

The 'saucer' was all he could call it, sobs he had no idea what country this thing could belong to, he tried to consult his wingmen about the matter before he tried to contact it on an open channel.

"Firefox-1, this is Firefox-3, do you copy me?"

"I read you Firefox-3," his air captain replied, "do you have any idea what this thing is?"

"I'm not sure Firefox-1, I'm going to try to contact it on an open channel." Tim decided, not dating to look away from the strange aircraft.

"Copy that Firefox-3," he paused for a moment, "Firefox-4 return to base and get a camera from the base and to photograph this, _thing."_

"Copy that Firefox-1, should I call in reinforcements?" The older pilot asked.

"Might as well, and get someone on the phone with Washington, they'll want to see this."

Firefox-4 turned a wide angle and headed swiftly back to the base, leaving the other three to tail the saucer.

"This is Firefox-1 to all other P-38's, I am going to try to find a signal that can talk with this saucer craft, standby over."

"Copy that Firefox-1, you are go for contact." Tim replied, trying to sound as serious as possible and not give off any worrying vibe.

Since the attempted contact would be in an open signal, Tim and his other wingman were able to listen in. "Unidentified aircraft, what is your designation? Please respond or you will be shot down." Firefox-1 took a second to wait for a response, but as he was about to try again, several strange looking flashes of light came at him, destroying his P-38 in an instance.

"This is Firefox-3 to Firefox-2, shoot that thing down! But try to evade the saucers, uh, guns!" Tim shouted. But wasn't too sure what the saucer was firing, they were slower than the bullets they fired, yet they seemed to be very bright and put Firefox-1 into a fireball.

"The fifty caliber isn't doing too much Firefox-2, I recommend we fire off our missiles, maybe they'll do some damage to this thing before it kills us."

"Copy that Firefox-3, firing in three, two," they both simultaneously took deep breaths before they pressed the trigger button, "one, missiles away!"

The two M-10 missiles soared through the sky and rammed hard into the saucer hull, causing smoke to rise from it, and revealing a weakened and vulnerable spot, the area of damaged was very dented and burnt, and it seemed to be slowing down.

"Confirmed damage, focus on that weaker section of armor, bring this thing down!" Tim yelled as he fired off bursts from his fifty caliber guns. The same pattern went on for the next minute, bursts from the P-38's turrets and a missile hitting the damaged hull. The two P-38's were mostly hard at work trying to dodge the strange firepower the saucer held. But Tim grew worrisome, for the fourth time, he was nearly hit by the red 'flashes' that killed his air captain.

"Firefox-2 to Firefox-3, I'm going in closer for a better shot." The P-38 flew from his wingman and started firing at the saucer at a closer range. "I'm going to try to hit that damaged part if I can just hit it right…" After just barely shooting off another missile, the P-38 was engulfed by a surprisingly sudden wave of laser fire, but as the P-38 started to go down, the pilot was able to eject with his parachute.

Alone, Tim felt a heavy amount of stress and anxiety coming over him until a familiar voice suddenly spoke through the radio. "Firefox-4 to Firefox-3, force that aircraft to the ground, we have armed marines moving towards us now and will be ready to secure the saucer when we bring it down, over."

"Copy that Firefox-4, stay clear of this things turret, missiles work better than the fifty cal, let's bring this thing down." They worked together with every trick and piece of experience they could muster, avoiding blasts from the saucer's cannon, firing back, and trying to keep the saucer from leaving the area.

 **Nobody's POV**

The ship shook harder this time, in reality a few moments later but to Hondo, felt like an eternity, the alarms roared and pitched inside. The ship took a sudden turn downside and the crew, along with the ship, shook as it went.

"Hondo! How close are we?" Jadex shouted as he pulled out his blaster pistol, signaling the others to do the same. Most grinned at the thought of gunning down slug throwing primitives gave them the joy they needed to ignore any danger that could ascend on them.

"We're landing in a moment, those fighters caused some damage but our shields will kick back in a bit. After we make some repairs we'll be able to jump back to Florrum." He replied as he gave a bit of a small chuckle. "I bet these slug throwers will practically bow to us after we show off our blasters and gun them down."

The ship shook again, but lightly as they finally landed. Dirt and sand were kicked up and floated with the low breeze in the hot sun. The ramp lowered in a quick motion, and several of the pirates ran out towards some rocks for cover, while others were busy setting up a blaster turret near the end of the ramp. The sun beating down on him, Jadex held his blaster pistol in the air, waiting for any signs of danger. Most of the pirates carried pistols or cheap rifles but also had them ready as they waited for what they thought would be easy 'target practice'.

Jadex pulled out a pair of macrobinoculars and searched the area around them, until the sight of several strange looking land vehicles almost made him laugh.

"Do those things have tires? How primitive can these guys get?" He asked himself aloud. The land cars were long, with two tires in front and a sort of track in the back, and had several people inside of it. A third vehicle had a sort of turret and looked like an old tank.

"Just keep them away for about a half a standard hour or so, then this baby will be jumping out of here and back to a civilized system." Hondo shouted from inside the ship, then continued to work on the ship's hyperdrive.

Two of the fighters that were trying to shoot them down flew around the skies above them again, letting Jadex and his pirates know they were still there. Their engines were loud and they obviously couldn't be very effective in space combat, if they could be in space at all.

The fighting quickly started, slugs flew from the human's guns as they got behind the cover of the rocks and hills around the saucer.

A pirate took a slug to the face, sending blood and bone fragments everywhere as his body went limp and fell to the hard ground. Another was hit in the chest, killing him instantly. But the quick losses did not sway the Pirates, who retaliated with blaster fire.

The red blasts cut and burned through the rock the humans were using as cover for like butter, and one was hit in the arm, burning tissue and clothing. The tank drove on over the rough area and aimed its cannon at the pirate group.

"Get me a launcher!" Jadex shouted as he barely took cover from a spray of bullets.

A pirate quickly ran and tossed the launcher at his boss, who chuckled as he aimed at the tank. Firing, the rocket soared through the sky and rammed into the tank, destroying it in a heavy ball of fire and smoke.

Suddenly, the two fighters returned and opened fire upon pirates, cutting through barricades and men like wet paper with a knife. But over the sound of gunfire, Jadex could feel the all too familiar sound of engines roaring. At first he was excited that Hondo completed his task for him so they could leave, but to his anger, the shuttle that was attached to the saucer earlier had detached and started to fly off with all their cargo.

"Hondo! You bantha foddering piece of-" Jadex couldn't finish his words, as a slug tore through his chest and made him fall to the ground.

As the shuttle prepared to jump to hyperspace, preparing to leave everyone else behind, the two P-38's fired at him, causing the cargo and goods to fall onto the desert. But even with the loss of the valuable goods, Hondo, valuing his life more, jumped out of the system, hoping never to return again. Without a leader, and their goods surely out of their reach, the Pirates lost hope in their fighting and were soon gunned down by the human soldiers.

As the battle ended, government and intelligence members along with military personnel took the saucer, the alien bodies, their weapons, and cargo, to a secret base called Area 51. The soldiers were assigned to the base soon after due to their knowledge and experience against the alien beings.

 **Feel free to review on anything! I hope you all enjoy the story so far, and if a decent amount of people begin to read, I'll continue this and make sure to write to the end!**


	2. Timeline

**I'm so happy to see such large and positive feedback for this story! Don't worry my dear readers, the chapters will be posted fairly soon.**

 **So here's a bit of a timeline to help make sense of the people of earth's progress after the US government obtained Star Wars technology. I will try to make the dates/events as realistic as possible while still spicing it up with the Star Wars tech. Feel free to review if anything feels strange or off to you or if you would just like to give me advice.**

 **As always, I own nothing, other than the OC's of my creation.**

1947: After Roswell incident, all 'alien' technology was taken to the secret military base simply known as Area 51. The large tons of gold with strange writing is reprocessed into gold bars and increases the worth of the U.S dollar by 5% as a whole.

1959: After the 'Space Race' with Soviet Russia began, NASA engineers and scientists began experimenting with the hyperdrive equipment and engine capabilities for their planned space missions.

1963: The U.S army experiments with the powerful weaponry wielded by the alien pirates.

1969: First lunar landing mission is completed. The U.S claims territory over the moon, and plan to build a base on it.

1971: During last lunar mission, attached NASA probe is launched from the Apollo 17 and test a hyperdrive engine. The test is successful and the space program's budget is increased.

1972: Second probe with long range transponder is tested with a small and newly reengineered hyperdrive engine, and returns back to Earth in only twenty three hours. Plans with UN, NASA, and space programs of other countries join together and start forming the production of an international space station (ISS).

1974: Plans for a large shuttle-like vehicle constructed from the Saturn 5 rocket basis and that of the alien saucer are discussed with NASA and the Pentagon. Model designs are soon made and pre-production slowly starts.

1975: NASA's 'Constellation Program', receives sufficient funding from the U.S government and plan to send humans to Mars by 2020.

1978: The U.S and Israel agreed in a cooperative weapon called a THEL, or a tactical high energy laser, known as the Demonstrator. The THEL was shown to be able to shoot down artillery shells and rockets.

1979: The International Space Station (ISS) is constructed in space. But is slightly changed when NASA and the UN secretly attach a covered turbolaser on the station's outer hull that is labeled as an extra emergency docking sector for shuttles.

1980: First astronauts make their homes inside the international Space Station.

1981: UN and NASA send rovers aboard the planet Mars that include a special sample gathering kit and a remotely operated launch platform from previously sent rockets.

1982: The Lunar base is established by the UN and NASA. The U.S claims the moon as sovereign territory and are in general control of the base. The base consists of a high-powerful solar panel system that mostly power the base, which also includes an experimental shuttle launch site for easier launches for no air resistance from the Earth. Unknown to the rest of the world, an experimental THEL weapon turret was also placed onto the base.

1983: Production of airborne version of the THEL weapons are created. The Airborne Laser anti-ballistic missile and vehicle weapons systems are commissioned along with seven Boeing YAL-1's. Second International Space Station begins development. The U.S, Israel, and the UK develop MTHEL's (Mobile Thermal High Energy Laser), the vehicles number into three hundred.

1984: More samples of Mars' surface are tested and scientists around the world determine that colonization of the planet Mars is possible and could be achieved in a decade or of second International Space Station is completed, and separate parts are sent to the orbit of Mars.

1986: After Arab countries begin joining the UN space community, an Islamic terrorist organization known as Al Qaeda hijacked and took over the ISS. Thankfully, they were defeated when a Russian cosmonaut got hold of one of their guns and quickly dispatched the terrorist. Unfortunately, another Russian cosmonaut and an American astronaut were both killed during the struggle. After this event, security members aboard the ISS, the American Lunar base (ALB), and shuttle launches were permitted to carry small firearms.

1989: Private space organizations collaborate with the U.S air force in the creation of the world's first exospheric planes and fighter jets. The NGF-01 and the NGF-07 are "next generation fighter" jets that are capable of going in space outside the Earth's atmosphere. They are equipped with new HELLADS, another part of the new liquid laser weapons made by the U.S, and are shown to be capable of destroying large space debris. Reengineered alien engines provide better propulsion and space capabilities.

1994: The first Martian colony base is under construction on Earth and are planned to be sent to the second ISS that orbits Mars in short time.

1997: The U.S NGF-07's started larger production, which soon numbered in nearly two hundred fighters. Japan soon developed a similar styled fighter towards the end of the year, but couldn't figure out how to make it successful. The first Martian colony was finished being built and established. Using large biomes and greenhouse-like buildings for the storage of plants, equipment, food, and the fifty people that would live inside. Railgun technology is boosted and many prototypes were created by Russia, the U.S, the UK, and Japan.

Meanwhile, the clone wars come close to an end, a Separatist frigate accidentally crashes on Mars after a battle forces it to make a random jump. No longer able to cover up the alien presences, the UN formally declares that they are surely not alone. Immediately afterwards, the planet, and their colony of Mars, begin to prepare for possible war, as the surviving droids are shown to be hostile towards the salvage crew from the Mars colony. After small engagements, the astronauts on Mars discover vast amounts of droids that were either shut down or destroyed. The discovery boosts the technological capabilities the Earth has with robotics. The main droids that remained were reprogrammed and were mostly used for construction work on Mars. Droidekas and dwarf spider droids were sent back to Earth and were incorporated into the UN Earth Military. Hundreds of standard B1's and B2's were continued to be used on Mars for security and labor.

1998: On Mars, the colony grows into becoming a nearly two square mile sized base. Biodomes provide an air similar to Earth. The base has a shuttle launch site and dozens of solar panels for power. The crashed frigate helps the creation of the colony base's shield and defense turrets.

1999: The first UN Deep Exploration Vehicle, _The Dragon_ , is finished with construction and lies in orbit of Mars. The ship is armed with the most powerful HELLADS laser ever built on its front. An additional set of two turbolasers from the frigate are placed for precaution. It is equipped with a powerful heat shield and a reengineered version of a deflector shield that is shown to be able to withstand a straight collision from an asteroid in simulations. The Martian colony is equipped with several turbolasers and HEL lasers. And four NGF-07's are positioned inside. The lunar base is equipped with the remaining laser turrets and several powerful missiles for defense. Two NGF-07's are placed inside the lunar base for emergency defense. The rest are stationed aboard the two ISS' and on Earth.

As these events occurred, as did the clone wars. And the Republic seeked new advantages over their enemies, the CIS, so they began expanding to the unknown regions. There, they find a race of people that will truly test their might. For the Republic, this planet will be the bloodiest and most difficult battle they will ever face.

A planet of warlike beings.

Beings that know nothing but violence.

On a planet deep in the unknown regions.

Belonging to the people of the Milky Way.

A planet called Earth.


	3. Mars Incident

**For those who wanted the crash of mars event to have its own chapter, here we go. Thanks for all the support and this is my gift to you! Sorry this took so long, I've been busy.**

 **Martian Colony, Solar System**

 **Rover Hanger Section**

 **August 8, 1997**

Jake always enjoyed a quiet geological survey of the surface of Mars. The trips were usually peaceful, and gave him time to simply enjoy the view while doing his job. Using his land rover, he drove towards an already stationed geological relaying device a few miles from the colony.

His rover could reach speeds up to six miles an hour, he reached his destination in merely a few minutes and followed the trail of already made tracks from his previous trip.

Standing at a nice six-two, he wore a buzz cut, which always reminded him of when he was in boot camp during his military years. He had dark blue eyes and his skin was much more tan colored from the sun's rays. His reddish-brown hair matched the color of the relay, which also had shades of blue so it could be spotted better.

His suit currently carried three hours of oxygen, which was plenty of time to do his work and have time to spare. He had one of the easier tasks, he would program the survey antenna, read the numbers it gave off, and type them into the rover's schematics for the trip back, which would then download the information to the colony's mainframe.

He waved towards a probe rover, which had just come back from a standard trip, collecting samples from the ice caps on Mars, and he knew the scientists inside the colony base couldn't wait to work on the probe's findings, while he would simply wait for his next task. Soon they would map out miles of Mars, and hopeful to find any amazing new discoveries from the red planet.

Smiling, he looked up to the sky and the international space station behind it, thinking about how far they had come.

 **Republic space,**

 **Orbit of Christophsis**

Droid commander DC-192 had been scanning the area for hours. His masters and creators, the CIS, had assigned him with a small fleet to look for worlds they could use for resources and labor. The clone wars had just begun, and the need for materials was high.

Over the world called Christophsis, he stood in the deck as more ships jumped from their bases and began to set up a blockade and invade the world. His forces from the other vessels were quick at work, and within hours, the planet was practically under their control.

But, unfortunately for the droid, the Republic was quick to intervene, and the attacked their blockade.

Many of the B1's shrieked in terror and panic, and DC-192 was no tactical droid, so when the large and much more powerful fleet of the Republic arrived, he nearly panicked as well.

"Fire! Fire!" He yelled, but his subordinates weren't paying attention. "Fire!" He screamed, and finally they listened and fired upon the Republic. Squads of vulture droids flew from their hangers and began to start attack runs on the Republic, only to be intercepted by the Republic triwings.

Even with superior numbers, the vulture droids were outmatched by the Republic fighters and could only get a few kills of the more capable pilots.

The vessel shook from the fury of the attack.

"Uh sir, the shields are dropping fast!" A droid yelled. The ship shook again, louder this time, as smoke and fire spewed from the ship's hull.

The battle seemed hopeless, and the holotable activated, and the body of Admiral trench, a spider-like humanoid, and said, "Pull from the system immediately, then return with the Republic's backs turned and we can catch them in a choking point."

"Roger roger!" DC-0192 nodded as he relayed the orders to the bridge crew.

"We've taken too much damage!" A droid shouted in his high pitched voice. "The hyperdrive navigation systems are glitching, we're locking on a random set of coordinates!"

But the warning was too little too late, and the battle hardened ship shot into hyperspace, not knowing where they went. The trip into hyperspace have off bright beams of blue and white as they soared through, without any real destination. The droids were in high confusion as to where they were going or how long the trip could take.

"Where are we going?" DC-0192 asked, not sure of what to do in this situation. Droid's raised there hands and shrugged them. "Pull us out of hyperspace so we can find out then!"

"Roger, roger." The droids simultaneously said, and went to their work.

They worked quickly and followed standard procedures, and within a few moments the ship returned to real space. In front of them, layer a large belt of asteroids and debris, and at the rate of their speed, their only hope was to try to survive it.

"Fire cannons at the space debris in front of us! We need to figure out where we are so we can make it back without any problems."

"Roger, roger." They replied simultaneously.

For a standard droid commander, DC-0192 was a bit of an 'independent thinker'. There were many cases of droid's like him, where standard B1's had what people called, common sense. At one point, he actually 'wondered' things, like why the war started. He once asked a super tactical droid about the matter, who seemed surprised at his question.

DC-0192 thought back to the occurrence in his memory banks, when he discovered more about the bad quality things the Republic have done, and that they have an unfair and overall ineffective government. DC-0192 understood why so many people wanted to leave the Republic. And what was the Republic's response? They ruthlessly attacked Geonosis and started a bloody war, destroying millions of credits worth of property.

DC-0192 was careful not to show off his surprisingly human-like brain, not very intelligent, but was capable of learning. He heard about B1's and other droids that were sent to 'program filtration', and he didn't like the sound of it.

 _Boom!_ Asteroid fragments began to pepper the droid ship heavily, and turbolasers and defense laser turrets worked tirelessly to try and take them out. The pieces collided with the shields of the ship hard, causing them to drop fast under the pressure.

"Boost the engines!" DC-0192 said, remembering something he saw Republic venator do, rushing through an asteroid field to avoid major collisions and hope for the best.

"I hope we don't die out here." A droid muttered. _Hope_. DC-0192 remembered tactical droids talk about it. _What an interesting concept._ Truly, he was hopeful. Hopeful that he would continue to learn and fight the tyranny that was the Republic.

"We're coming out of the asteroid belt, and we have a planet on our long-range scanners." A droid said to DC-0192. "We can jump to it in a few minutes if we can fix the hyperdrive."

After a moment to 'think', and analyze their current situation, DC-0192 decided against it. "No, spend as much time as needed to fix the hyperdrive, but meanwhile, we need to run full diagnostics of the ship and see how many units we still have onboard."

"Roger, roger. Analyzing," The droid paused as the display computer listed off everything that was aboard the ship, "we have thousands of B1's, B2's, spider droids, and several squads of vultures that we were supposed to be drop off onto Christophsis before we left the system. We have several hull breaches, teams will be sent to repair them as much as possible."

"Roger, roger. How close are we to the planet?" DC-0192 inquired.

"At this speed it should take a standard hour." The B1 droid replied as he continued working on his computer in front of him, checking for any other problems on the ship.

"Good, keep the engines running fast and at high power, with some units to make sure its fine and operational, what can go wrong?"

 **UN Mars Colony Base**

 **Main Control/Communications Center**

 **5:31 AM**

Inside the heart of the colony, a patient Jason Romero waited with his friend and colleague, Matt Pike, for the signal of the approaching supply ship to enter the orbit of Mars after a jump from the Earth. Jason and Matt could easily be mistaken for brothers, with their matching dark brown-black hair that really made their brown eyes pop out.

The two had worked together for NASA for years, and each jumped on the opportunity to work as system 'commanders', as they were nicknamed. They were tasked with basically making sure everything was functioning, on task, and that the schedule terms were met.

And as they waited, Matt couldn't help but look out the viewpoint, which made it easy to see everything from the ISS that was in orbit, and an astronaut driving the martian rover towards the mapping devices they had planted to map out the surface and beneath.

As Matt looked back to the screen, he reached for his second cup of coffee, and as he took a sip from the reenergizing drink, the control room's sensors started beeping wildly, which meant that they could pick up a ship on radar.

"Is that the _Destiny-four_?" Jason asked with a yawn.

"No it's too big to be it, and the _Destiny-four_ isn't scheduled to arrive for a couple more minutes." Matt paused as he read the size of the blip on the screen. "It could be an asteroid."

"According to these charts, it's too big to be any asteroid that would float towards here." Jason, eyes widened, furiously typed commands on his computer, then an image was shown of the object. Zooming in, he could see the mysterious object in detail. It had two long pieces stretched out of it's skeletal-like features for no particular reason, had a curved front cut into two pieces, and a deck of some kind, with bright yellow squares.

"It is a ship!" He gasped in surprise and worry. As he shook his head in disbelief, another dot blipped on the screen, signifying that the _Destiny-four_ had arrived.

"We need to tell them!" Jason nearly fell out of his chair as he was about to run to the intercom room next door. Even though Matt couldn't help but stare as the image of the alien ship grew closer, he could still mutter words.

"I think they already know." He pointed to the screen as the unknown ship grew closer at an alarmingly fast rate.

 **CIS Munificent Star Frigate**

 **Main Deck**

"Commander, we've picked up a signal of some kind of small ship that jumped from hyperspace." DC-0192 heard one of his subordinates say as he was 'thinking' about his life.

Looking out the viewpoint, he could see it through his optics. On it's side, carried strange symbols of a language he couldn't recognize. It had two small, and flat sets wings, with a black nose-like end on its front, with several viewpoints along its hull.

 _Definitely some kind of light cruiser or a transport._ "Why are we still going at high speeds?" DC-0192 said as he noticed that they grew really close to the desert-like planet. "I thought we sent repair teams to the reactor?"

"Uh, sir. These readings show the reactor is overheating fast from the engine boosts through the asteroid field, we can't slow down fast enough!" A B1 said as he checked the readings on his terminal with worry.

The damaged frigate shot towards the planet like a rocket. Rushing past the strange transport-looking ship and into the atmosphere. Fires bursts on the sides of the frigate, and it began to slow down from the drag by the atmosphere. The ship's shields dropped rapidly and failed to protect the occupants. The ship's hull took on heavy stress, and it shook hard.

A sudden _THUD_ signified the crash, following the massive dragging across the surface.

 **UN Shuttle** _ **Concordance**_

 **Orbiting UN Mars Colony Base**

 **Above Shuttle landing zone**

Commander William Phillips was, at the very least, stunned. It was supposed to be a standard supply drop. But instead, the most unthinkable thing occurred.

First sighting of a real, unidentified ship, from outside this system.

William was wide eyed as he and his crew fell out of apollo-space, the name given to the new means of fast travel. The ship was huge, and easily dwarfed their shuttle. He blinked twice, just to be sure he wasn't simply daydreaming.

"What is that thing?" The shuttle pilot, Douglas Shepard, exclaimed as he couldn't keep his eyes off the strange looking ship. "Looks like something straight out of star trek or halo!"

"Whatever it is, it's coming by fast!" the young commander said in astonishment.

As he spoke, the munificent class star frigate by the CIS, flew by at high speeds without any sign of stopping. The frigate quickly rushed past the much smaller shuttle and descended through the atmosphere of Mars, and rammed into the rocky surface.

"This is the UN shuttle, _Concordance_ , to Martian colony command, do you copy me? What was that thing?" Douglas established a connection to the command center of the colony.

"This is Matt Pike, colony communications technician, I cannot confirm the identity of that, thing." Matt sighed over the channel as he continued. "Resume your current course and prep you and your security team to meet up with the rest of us"

The crew went on to what was to be their standard, uneventful mission. But that changed quickly. The crew, and everyone in the colony, had focused on the ship that everything else felt gone, or insignificant in comparison.

The shuttle bay had two large doors, one having a large letter of U, and the other, a large N, symbolizing its property being of the UN. As the two doors opened widely, the _Concordance_ landed smoothly, and as the roof returned to its normal state, the room quickly repressurized. An atmosphere similar to that of Earth filled the chambers, and the crew of the _Concordance_ were able to safely unload their hundreds of pounds of food and other various supplies, and walk off their ship. The commander, pilot, technician, and two security personnel walked off one by one, each with mixed looks of curiosity, excitement, and worry at the same time.

The atmosphere of the hallway felt cold as they walked through a decontamination zone.

Breaking the silence, William asked but one one of the many questions on everyone's minds. "So, are we going to try to make contact?"

"If we get approval, yes." Security officer Lieutenant David Smith said with a firm tone, as he felt his sidearm, a SIG Sauer on his right leg. "For now, we need to contact the UN or at least the White House."

"Why the White House?" Fellow security officer, Edward Dietrich of Germany asked. "Just because the United States put a lot of work in this project, doesn't mean they can call the shots."

The group of four finally reached the communications room, as other astronauts followed them from their duties to listen to their orders in dealing with the first-contact situation.

"Can it Ed, it doesn't matter, we're getting a connection with the UN headquarters." Matt interrupted. The main screen switched on, and faces of multiple world leaders began to pop up, one from the US lunar base, and one from the second ISS.

So far, the world leaders currently present were the US President Colin Abrams, the UK Prime Minister, Tony Blair, the President of China, Jiang Zemin, the Russian president, Boris Yeltsin, and several other various countries. Each had faces of absolute seriousness, as if nothing otherworldly was going on, in order to keep everything in order and not chaos.

"Let's get down to it." Tony Blair of Britain started. "You're sure this is actually an 'alien' ship?"

Pausing to take a small breath, Matt looked to the many others cramping themselves into the room. "Mr. Prime minister, it is without a doubt, nothing we could make in years."

"Where is it now?" Boris asked in heavily accented english.

"The, ship, crashed down several kilometers away from the base, and we believe it sustained some heavy damage, from what, can only be guessed." Matt scratched the tip of his beard as he sat back in his chair and waited for the second of no doubt many more questions.

"Mr. Pike?" The US president, Colin Abrams started to ask. "Can you please show us a clear image of the craft?"

Nearly falling back, Matt quickly went to work at the president's request. Typing in several commands into his computer, after a few seconds, a recorded image from the orbiting ISS over Mars was displayed. Most of the faces from the world leaders were wide-eyed at the image.

"How soon can we send a scouting team to investigate?" Tony Blair asked calmly.

"What makes you think that would be a good idea?" Boris argued. "We don't know anything about it, especially if it is hostile."

The rest of the world leaders began to argue over the course of action that was needed to be taken, many sided to send a team, while others argued it might not be safe. The room seemed to be divided. That is, until the young US president spoke through the chorus of voices.

"We don't exactly have many options on this matter." He started. "We need to act now and fast, if they are hostile, it would be best to get to them before they have had time to recuperate from the crash."

"I agree." Jiang finally spoke. "Now is the time."

"Mr. Pike, how soon can we send your security forces to check out the ship?" Colin was young for many presidents. At age forty-four, he had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He won a landslide victory of the election last year against Bill Clinton. Colin greatly strived to improve security and military capabilities of the United States, and helped forge strong relations with Israel, Japan, and the UK in particular. He and his cabinet had worked hard involving numerous secret projects with said countries, like the new HEL laser, which has shown to be very capable against aircraft, ground vehicles, and rockets.

"The rover is still fueled up pretty well, shouldn't take that long." Pike answered.

"We'll send another shuttle with more security forces just in case." Lunar Base Marshall Kyle Ford said calmly as he had a chance to speak.

"Then let's get it going."

 **Rover Hanger**

The four security units geared up with what weapons they had, and extra breathing tanks incase they needed to stay outside longer than they planned. Each carried a loaded Sig Sauer, the only guns permitted to be carried. Each quickly dressed in their suits and prepared for the trip.

"So Lieutenant," Mars Security officer Kyle Schneider approached his superior, David Smith, "what do you think we're gonna find? Little green men?"

"How about giant bugs? Or some kind of reptile?" Fellow young officer, Jackson Willis asked jokingly.

"Whatever we find, I hope it's friendly." Was all David said. "Cause if these guys can create such an advanced ship, who knows what else they have."

The group continued their conversation for a while, until the next security team arrived, except they had standard M-16 rifles, and Sig Sauers. The group now totally consisted of eight. Two were chinese, three were Americans, one German, two British, one french, and an Israeli. Each was trained to deal with terrorists after an incident on the first ISS. Everyone remembered the attack and it forced the UN to establish the security forces to prevent it from happening again. And so far it worked.

"Alright, let's get moving." David addressed everyone in the room. "Pressure suits on, oxygen tanks are attached. Weapons are loaded and rovers are prepped. ETA to crash site, twenty minutes at full speed."

"Copy that." Kyle replied as he took a seat at the driver's controls. David and the rest of their team sat inside, each eager for their assignment. The rovers exited the hangar and drove across the barren and rocky surface, kicking up dust as they pushed to full speed. Overhead, one of the newly designed NGF-07's flew past them, and slowed down as it closed in on the crash, until it was placed into hovering mode.

 _Just a precaution_. David thought to himself. _I hope we don't make these guys think we are a threat_. He chuckled to himself at the thought of them starting a galactic war, since it was something straight out of a movie.

"Alright boys, once we secure the area, our friendly fighter will blow open a weakened part of the hull so we can make our way in, once we establish contact, we bring in several high-level the officials to meet with their leader."" David read their orders aloud from his communications tablet.

"And if they _are_ hostile, sir?" Security Officer, Daniel Johnson, asked as he checked his pistol for the third time. "What do we do?"

David took a breath as they finally reached the crash site.

"We do what we have to."

The NGF-07 warmed up his HEL laser, and after a few seconds, a burst of heated light destroyed a piece of the unshielded frigate, allowing the group to move in.

The eight men and women marched in, David, being in charge, lead the way with his pistol drawn and ready. The group spread out in what looked like a damaged storage room, full of random advanced machinery.

"Guys check this out!" Daniel exclaimed as he shined his light towards what he was addressing. As the group looked, each were shocked or surprised at the sight.

"What the?" Kyle couldn't believe his eyes. The sight was impressive and shocking, at least to them. Rows and rows of some kind of deactivated robots straight out of a movie. Each were deactivated, thankfully, and didn't seem to be any threat to the team.

"Press on." David whispered, and walked past the rows of droids. "No, Johnson, take Abigail and Charlie and investigate the storage containers around here, the rest of us will keep looking for survivors."

"You sure that's a good idea sir?" Kyle asked, who was clearly getting nervous about the situation.

"Well what else can we do? There isn't exactly protocol for this." Johnson replied.

"Let's just go." David was getting annoyed. He wanted to continue his mission fast incase things were to go south, and if they did, he would hope to get some information on whoever or whatever these people are.

The group didn't need to respond, they simply followed their older leader and walked towards some sort of door. But just as they were planning how to open it, said door slid open, with two of the robots standing their, each armed with strange looking guns.

"Intruders!" One yelled.

"Blast them!" The other said, and they both simultaneously pulled up their weapons, ready to fire.

Reacting quickly, David popped off two shots from his pistol, 'killing' them both. As he went down to examine them, his eyes focused on the large, dented holes in their heads. While the bullets couldn't go in all the way, the force behind them seemed to be enough to disable them.

"Those things speak english?" Kyle shouted in surprise. "How is that possible?"

"We'll figure it out later Kyle, first we have to make sure we have the advantage here and find any officers." David replied.

"This doesn't make any sense-." Kyle muttered, but was cut off by David.

"Check your fire." David said quietly. "They seem hostile, but maybe we can sort this out once we find the deck of this ship."

"Copy." Kyle nodded, grabbing one of the robot's guns, examining it carefully.. "Should we take the bodies as well?"

"Later, we need to continue the mission." David activated his link to the control center. "Control did you see that?"

"Yes we did, these guys appear to be hostile, get your team and find some kind of control room while the UN forces arrive. We are taking their ship by force if we need to."

"Copy that."

With that, David wasted no time in stepping over the droids and walking forward. The group continued on, so far not finding any more of what they assumed were some kind of security drones.

"Hold it." David raised his hand right as a set of alarms went off, gesturing the group to stop. After a moment, the clanking sound of heavy footsteps grew loud, and several droids ran past them chatting about things unclear to most of the humans, not taking notice as they were not in the droid's view.

"Any guess on where they were going?" Kyle whispered to David.

"Same place we are." David muttered. "I heard one say something about a bridge deck, sounds like the most logical place for officers to be located."

David started to jog after the group of droids, careful not to draw attention. The droids marched forward at a steady pace, until they reached a sort of elevator in the hall. David saw them press on a single red button, which opened the door and allowed them to walk in. After a few seconds, the door closed and they went up through the shaft.

"Elevator." Daniel said out loud, as he checked around the corner to see if any more of the droids would appear.

"Thanks captain obvious." Kyle smirked at his little joke and walked up to the elevator's controls. "Seems pretty basic, this red one-" He pressed onto the large rectangularly-shaped button, which sent the shaft back down after several seconds, and the door opened. "brings the shaft down." Kyle happily went in first, feeling a sense of pride as he was able to figure out the controls relatively easily.

"I'm pretty sure this top button will send us to the deck, be ready for anything." David licked on his earpiece and continued, "Johnson, we're heading towards the main deck, keep in contact just in case anything goes down."

"Copy that, sir." Was his response, and David finally squeezed in with the rest, each having their weapons ready for whatever would lay ahead.

The door shut, and after Kyle messed with the controls carefully, they were on their way up smoothly. The elevator hummed lightly as they ascended up fast, and after only a few moments, the door opened up, revealing a large control room, full of the same looking droids, with the exception of one with orange paint, most likely an officer.

"Take out the guards!" David ordered, popping off multiple shots first, followed by his comrades. The droids weren't fast enough to react to the bullets, and were gunned down relatively quickly, leaving only a few unarmed ones left.

"Michael, Jorge, keep tabs on the elevator."

"Copy." The two said simultaneously, each reloading their pistols and kept their eyes on said elevator. The rest of the team had spread out, rounding up the only droids there in the center of the room.

"Since these things know english, maybe we can ask some questions?" David asked no one in particular as he looked at the a more V-shaped faced robot next to a yellow-painted droid. "You." He pointed his gun at the droid. "Are you in charge of this ship? Who are you? Why are you here? Where do you all come from?" David continued with many more questions, and stopped only when his comlink on his headset activated.

"Control center to Lieutenant Smith, do you copy?" Pike, the communications expert's voice poured through calmly.

"I read you control." David asked, backing up from the droids to listen in.

"A cargo shuttle is going towards your location and will try to land in one of those docking bays, load up the droids and some equipment for immediate study. We've seen a lot of useful information through your video camera systems in your suits, and we think we can figure out how to obtain information through their robotic systems."

"Makes sense, we'll try to open a docking bay for you." David cut the line, then turned back to the droid. "We're taking you to our base, cooperate and open a docking bay."

"I am DC-0192, commander of this ship, and I ask you, are you with the Republic or the Separatist?"

"I have no knowledge on either, open the docking bay, please." David pointed the gun at DC-0192's head, not making another sound.

 **Washington D.C, United States of America**

 **Oval Office, The White House**

President Colin Abrams sat in his chair, sighing as he stared at several forms and documents he had spent the last hour reading over and signing. He was anxious for news on the events on Mars, news got out faster than he thought, everyone on earth that was somebody had all gathered around their televisions to see what news the media had to offer.

Colin looked up to see the doors open, and his secretary walked in with a stack of folders and a computer in her hands.

"Sir, you're going to want to see this." She said calmly, handing Colin the laptop.

Colin opened the laptop, the black screen was soon replaced by the sweaty face of a clearly stressed, middle aged man with glasses.

"Mr. President, I'm Vice Director Cole, have I got things to explain!" He said excitedly.

Colin looked from the screen and looked at his secretary, then back to the screen. "Fill me in, Mr. Cole. What happened up there?"

"Sir, the things we learned already is phenomenal! These aliens, they're robots, right? They crashed after some kind of battle or something. We're interrogating some robot officer, he seems to be the most intelligent and is answering cooperatively. We've spent hours and hours going through the ship, a lot of things are smashed or broken, especially most of the robots. Our guys in engineering and tech labs have been downloading information from some of the disabled robots." Cole took a moment to breath. "They have tech we've never seen before, this is a goldmine of new equipment and technology we could use."

"You said something about a battle." Colin interrupted. "Who, or what, were they fighting?"


	4. Chapter 1

**Please your thoughts, ideas, and feedback in the reviews. I'm sorry this took so long.**

 **Glory to those who have been patient!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Corellian Freighter** _ **Excellence**_

 **Unknown Regions**

Edwin Gar, Lieutenant of the Corellian freighter _Excellence_ , was noticeably tired. The man hadn't properly slept in several days, stress and anxiety kept him from resting.

He had been stationed in one of the Corell Trading Company's many resource transports in the Outer Rim. His crew of forty-eight were mostly humans, a couple Bothans, a Zeltron, as well as some Twi'lek's that were essentially sold to them as slaves.

Small trade companies were having trouble competing with the much larger Trade Federation, which had gained a large amount of wealth since the start of the clone wars. Any company that didn't simply run out of business were purchased and owned by the Trade Federation.

Any time a company brought in any new species, resource, or found anything exciting outside the normal galaxy were often awarded by people that long searched for new things. The galaxy had been going through a massive shift in money and power. The Corell Trading Company needed something, something to give them an advantage in the economic galaxy.

Gar rubbed his eyes as the viewpoint ahead of him changed from the bright blue flashes of hyperspace to the much more calm realspace.

 _As if any part of space is calm around here._ Gar recalled a shipment of Aurum being hit by a solar storm, the cargo ship and all of the valuable Aurum were lost.

The unknown regions were well known for dangerous nebulas, storms, and force knows what. Most ships that entered would never return. But as many tales there were of dangers, there were twice as many tales of reward. Pirates often spoke about the abundance of resources just waiting to be claimed.

A burning meteor streaked over a gas giant, making a small, and pretty ball of flame until disappearing behind the planet. Gar took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, waiting for the ship's systems to ready their next course.

"G'morning." A soft voice said, startling Gar for a moment. He blinked twice and turned around to see Arrela, a female Zeltron. Her bright pink skin contrasted the grey and black wall she leaned on.

"Morning? We're not on any planet, could be morning on Coruscant and night on Corellia. But here, it's not really morning or anything."

"Okay, I get it." She shook her head with a smirk. "Just seeing how you're doing. Haven't seen you sleep in two days."

"Three." He corrected her, causing the Zeltron to roll her eyes. "I just can't sleep."

"Still worried about the company?" She inquired. Like many on Corellia, Gar had invested most of his time and money into his work. It was his life, of course he would be worried if they started running out of business.

 **UN Deep Exploration and Defense vessel,** _ **The Dragon**_

 **Orbit of Mars**

 **Solar System, Milky Way galaxy**

Aboard the beautifully crafted first major space ship of Earth, the _Dragon_ floated over the red planet of Mars. Reigning at an impressive two hundred meters, she was the pinnacle of Earth's space and military capabilities. The captain of this vessel, Cheng Wong was born in south China, living a dull and poor life until her coming to the U.S. At age six, her family took her to the 'land of opportunity' where she worked hard and long to achieve her goals. Most children at one point in life wanted to become an astronaut, but few children would actually not only try, but would excell past all others and would lead the first of the UN planned space fleet. She was often labeled as a perfect example of how you could become anything if you worked hard enough for it.

She was athletic, tall, and sporting dark hair and brown eyes. She was always inspiring the best for people and she enjoyed every bit of it. After being placed as captain, she felt like a mother to her crew of fifty one. Most were around her age of thirty-nine, if not older, but she always was in charge and responsible for them, and her ship.

She loved the _Dragon_. Which was recently equipped with a type four HEL laser, The latest and most powerful version that has been shown to take out aircraft and large boats. Most navy destroyers were now equipped with a type three HEL laser, which could destroy jets and large boats as well.

Every bolt and circuit wondered her imagination to new levels. The firepower and capabilities she stored were impressive and amazing to the people of Earth and her colony of Mars. The _Dragon_ was as state-of-the-art as she could get, and was built to represent the UN's power, which grew more as it tried to unite the Earth together.

Especially after the Mars-Alien crash incident, many countries fiercely provided everything needed to create a ship and defenses that could fight off any possible invaders from the wider universe.

Cheng was training with fellow NASA astronauts on Earth when it came. Broadcasts from the second ISS and the Martian colony had showed that the ship was massive and seemed heavily damaged, most likely from some sort of battle. The world watched in awe and fear when it crashed onto Mars' surface. Astronauts and security officials quickly formed a salvage team and entered the massive ship. The ship's occupants proved hostile at first, but were cooperative and friendly after negotiations started.

The world was again shocked as the U.S government revealed that aliens crashed in Roswell, New Mexico, years before, and that is how they created the hyperdrive so quickly and suddenly.

Since then, the Earth prepared for the worse. Yet even with this bigger challenge that was the wider galaxy loomed in front of them, countries still squabble over things like oil and territory.

Many thought the second korean war would be upon them soon, and militaries began to stock on weapons in case of new wars. North Korea had a hotheaded dictator that Chen didn't care to remember, but was worried that he would cause another war. Europe kept their eyes on Russia, who was very secretive after creating a railgun prototype and was trying to stay on the same pace as the quickly advancing United States.

Earth, as always, was getting ready for what was practically in their nature: War.

"Captain?" The cartoon-like voice of DC-0192 shook Chen from her thoughts.

"Yes Dick?" She responded to the droid lieutenant. Many droids that survived the crash had now made their way into service on the _Dragon_ and other places of importance. DC-0192, commonly referred to as Dick by everyone on the ship, was found to be the most intelligent of the droids, and given his tactical abilities, was placed on the _Dragon_ to assist in command.

"Ma'am, you spaced out, is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine, thanks anyways." Cheng took a deep breath and sat straight up in her command chair. Around her, a dozen crew members worked endlessly on several consoles and computers that filled the sides of the bridge. In front stood a bullet proof glass window, surrounded by lines of steel and aluminum that kept it supported. The engineers who built the vessel made sure everything was well suited in case of any dangers, as _The Dragon_ was the most valuable thing the people of Earth possessed in space.

"What's the news saying Riggs?" Cheng asked the Senior deck officer. Marcus Riggs was an American, grew up in detroit and through years of hard work became one of the leading operatives at NASA. As Senior deck officer, important things like weapon, positioning, and shield systems were all his responsibility.

Riggs looked to Cheng with a smirk, happy to see the Captain in a cheerful mood.

"Nothing much, Captain, just more concern with Korea and Russia. Some talk about gun control and other political topics. They plan on addressing the new bill for more fundings in defense stations and other projects."

"Same old, same old."

"Captain, I'm getting reports of a disturbance near the Satellite stationed at the Ceres outpost." Ensign Miguel reported from his post.

"Have they reported anything?"

"Just that an unknown body of mass just appeared from nowhere. Nothing too large, about the size of _The Dragon_." He read the report sent from the satellite's scanning systems.

"Have them send a drone for recon. Let's not jump to any sort of conclusions as of yet."

 **Corellian Freighter** _ **Excellence**_

 **Unknown location**

As soon as the freighter returned to real space, Gar immediately noticed the large asteroid fields that circle near a small dwarf planet, other planets could be noticed, and he quickly activated the ship's sensors to look for certain radiation and energy signatures of various gases and other things that could be of use.

Large gas planets reigned in the system and the systems nearby, ripe for gas mining. Hypermatter and tibanna gas could easily be produced with the tools they had access to.

Everything seemed relatively peaceful, only the small asteroids posing any sort of threat thus far.

Suddenly, the ship went crazy with alarms. Sensors came alive, warning everyone that something relatively large was heading their way. Crewmen and workers rushed from their beds in fear, many heading to the bridge to find what was going on.

Gar looked through the viewpoint with wide eyes, as a strange vessel he had never seen before appeared before them from hyperspace. Small asteroids collided with it, all simply crashed and broke apart into hundreds of smaller pieces.

The vessel was slightly smaller than their own, but had noticeably more weapon placements as well as a small bay. Several odd looking fighters flew past the _Excellence_ in a tight formation, then scattering to avoid asteroids as they turned back around, and began circling the _Excellence_.

Smaller craft soon joined the unknown vessel, too small to be piloted fighters, Gar figured they had to be droid fighters.

"Wonder what the locals look like. Maybe they're friendly." Arrela crossed her arms and stared directly at the strange ship that faced them a mere kilometer away.

"Twenty credits say they're ugly bugs." One of the crewmen remarked.

"I'll take that bet. I say they're blue skinned humanoids with piercing red eyes!" Another worker said to his colleague.

"Calm down. Let's hope these aliens are peaceful, maybe they want to trade." Everyone stopped talking.

"Alright," Gar continued, "I want Gek and Omar by the hangar doors with blasters in case they try to board. I want the ship ready to return to our previous location in case they are hostile. If they aren't, we can start making deals about access to this system's untapped resources."

"Right." Many simultaneously nodded and went to stations. A bothan stayed ready at his blaster cannon placement, keeping it pointed at the unknown ship.

"I'm getting a signal from the ship! Should I patch it through?" Arella asked from her station next to Gar.

Gar took a deep breath through his nose, and nodded without a word. The screen atop the viewpoint activated, with the face of a woman sitting at some sort of command chair, surrounded by various deck officers and crewmen.

"I'm Captain Cheng Wong, in command of this vessel. Before anything, I simply ask, why are you here?"

"Collecting resources for our trading company, we noticed the amount of untapped materials and gases here. I'm assuming you haven't started mining yes?" Gar quickly replied, keeping a tone of a businessman.

Cheng blinked twice, feeling uneasy on how cooperative Gar was. She was unsure how to continue, but decided to ask some questions while she could.

"That is correct. Are there more of you nearby?"

"A few a couple systems away, we didn't realize there was a space faring race in this sector. I understand it would be inappropriate for us to do our work without permission of the people that live here."

"And if we gave you permission to mine?"

"We could both benefit in a trading agreement."

"That sounds like the most preferable choice. We would like to meet with you officially, perhaps you can follow us to the nearby red planet?"

Gar nodded in affirmation, feeling good yet uneasy at the same time. Cheng felt the same, but she could only try to do what she could.

 **Coruscant,**

 **Chancellor's office**

Palpatine was happy.

Everything was going as planned. Many jedi have fallen as they foolishly fought his army of droids. Hundreds had already perished, mostly from their own stupidity and overestimating their own abilities.

Going over what had happened so far in his puppet show of a war, Palpatine, the secret dark lord, finally felt relaxed. His plans were set, pawns like Dooku were well placed, and his visions of a Galactic Empire were in his grasps. His newfound joy in his work eased his resting mind into a deep sleep. His tired eyes gladly closed. And as he did, his mind was no longer in a normal defensive state that he normally had.

 _They are the offspring of war itself._ A voice began to creep like a snake as he descended into a dark abyss of the mind.

 _They are waiting._ The voice grew louder. Palpatine moved slightly, feeling somewhat uneasy.

 _They are learning._ He could hear noises, like a battlefield in a way, with shrieks of terror and sounds of explosions in the distance.

 _They know war greater than any other._ The sounds began to grow intense, images of strangely-armored soldiers fighting with weird looking rifles began to flicker like sparks before the fire. The images became clearer, vehicles charged from a dark shadow. Thunderous booms seemed to shake the very desk he was sitting at. Primitive vehicles rolled along a field in a blurry set of images.

 _For they thrive in it_. The images increased dramatically, showing massive explosions and weapons and fighters being more advanced over time. A single figure in a suit walked on a moon slowly, a station orbited a healthy looking world, and another on a orange-red colored planet.

 _And they will be the very death of you._ Images of cruisers being attacked by hail storms of missiles from the stations, and a strange looking ship of design he had not seen before, emerged from the flames.

His own image standing over a kneeling figure with a maniacal smile was torn away, being replaced by pillars of smoke littered across Coruscant.

"NOOOOOO!" Palpatine awoke with a scream as shrieks of terror filled his head.

A coruscant guard entered the room as Palpatine awoke, careful not to be too noisy but wanted to make sure he was heard.

"Is everything alright Chancellor?" The guard asked patiently and politely. He waited for Palpatine as the secret dark lord remedied a sudden loss of breath, slightly gasping for air.

"I'm fine, thank you." He replied with a fake smile. "Just a dream."

With that, the guard only nodded and left the room as he found it. As the door shut, Palpatine quickly activated his holoprojector, which soon displayed the body of Admiral Gul Mastruk, who seemed surprised.

"Admiral, get to Coruscant with General Krell and meet me in my office." Palpatine paused. "I have an assignment for you."

"But sir, we're still dealing with Separatist forces near the Lothal system, and we have numerous casualties-"

"I'll assign as many troops you need to refill your battalions when you arrive." Palpatine interrupted. "Just get here as soon as possible!" He deactivated the hologram and took a breath.

He didn't know how, but he knew it was a something to worry about. If his new visions were true, these mysterious beings could be a serious problem. He didn't know who they were, but he knew with meditation, he could find out where, and end the problem before it starts to even take form.

Unless someone else found them first.

 **Jedi temple, Coruscant**

 **High council chambers**

"A storm. The clone wars is, becoming darker it is." Yoda sat as he felt through the force. Sitting by a window, he could see the many clone battalions march in formation to show off to the rest of the people of Coruscant. Yoda couldn't help but think of the fighting on geonosis, marking the first battle of the clone wars. All the screams from fallen Jedi and clones that faced the massive droid army.

"What do you mean master Yoda?" Fellow Jedi master, Mace Windu, asked.

"Something dark in the force, I sense." Yoda closed his eyes as he focused on his movements in the force. He breathed heavily through his nostrils before continuing. "A planet, I sense, one full of both a darkness and a light more powerful than I have ever felt, yes."

Mace squinted his eyes slightly in confusion. "A planet? Where?"

"Clouded, my visions have become." Yoda closed his eyes shook his head. "Strong, the darkside has become."

"This war has spread all sorts of chaos, the darkside seems to have spread all over the galaxy." Mace shook his head with a sigh. Even before the war had started, many Jedi noticed the galaxy had seemed, odd.

"Assemble the council, we must." Yoda declared. The small green Jedi stood up and hoped of his chair, using the force to drag his walking stick to him, and started walking slowly to the door. Mace followed behind, unsure of what the Grand Master had seen.

 **As always, if anything feels odd or you want to tell me something, go right ahead and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the great support, I'm happy to see most of you really enjoy this and are full of good questions. I apologize for the long wait. I didn't expect time to go by so fast.**

 **Chapter 2**

The first thing Captain Cheng realized when the communications ended was how unusually calm she was when speaking with the alien human. She noted to herself how she felt when the link ended, Cheng realized she felt, at ease, when around the 'alien' human on the alien ship. She figured that it would obviously be easier to speak with another human than some alien or robot, but she began to feel strange, like butterflies in the stomach. She felt calm yet uneasy at the same time.

She shook off the feelings and looked around at the many questioned faces. No one was expecting to see a human, nevertheless one that could speak english.

"Captain, Minister of Planetary Defense is trying to contact us." Dick said, holding a small datapad in his hand. Cheng nodded and waved for Dick to patch him through.

The screen above her lit up with a friendly looking man in a large desk. It was cluttered with files and paperwork, he had obviously been working for some time.

"Captain. Pleasure to see you." The Minister of Planetary Defense, Sir David Eslinger, a man of German descent, said softly with his big mustache covering half his top lip. The man was bulky, with a bald head and striking mustache. "I've heard there's been a bit of a breakthrough in our endeavors of space expansion."

"Likewise sir. And it's true, we've found alien's. English speaking, polite, _humans_."

"Like us? That can't be! I must notify the council immediately! Captain Chen, secure our guests to the Martian colony base, there we'll send whatever diplomat the men at the UN say."

"Of course."

"And be careful! We have yet to meet very friendly visitors to our home. Even our new droid companions met with hostility at first!" He warned.

"We'll be fine. I'm ordering drones to circle them as they arrive." She assured with a warm smile.

"I knew you would, you're always one of the smartest of us. I'm confident you'll be fine, it's the aliens I'm concerned for. But nonetheless I must depart, good luck Captain." The link ended, the man's face disappeared from the screen.

"Alright people, get to work, I want this ship over Mar's a soon as possible!" She ordered, waiting for the simultaneous 'yessir' from the crew before leaning back in her chair.

 **Corellian Freighter** _ **Excellence**_

 **Mars**

The _Excellence_ slowly flew past the odd looking orbital station over the red planet below. Edwin was glad to see the people weren't just basic primitives stuck on a single world. His workers readied equipment and weapons, in case of however the first actual contact would go down.

Edwin wasn't worried, however. He knew how shocked they must have been seeing someone from outside their small system. If they were even somewhat competent, they'd know shooting beings they never met before could only spell disaster.

"Are we able to contact the company?" Edwin asked out loud.

"Not yet sir, but we'll keep trying." A worker called back from the other end of the bridge, clearly annoyed that he was being questioned while working.

"Good, because it looks like we've arrived."

The _Excellence_ touched gently down on the landing platform outside the Martian base. The platform was surrounded by thin walls, stretching nearly half a kilometer similar to the rest of the base. Several meters away from the ship, the walls seemed to slowly angle up, and a roof raised over the ship, pressurizing the large bay.

Edwin was third to step off the ship, waiting for two of his workers to make sure things were safe before he exited the Excellence. The room was dim, lights slowly powering up and illuminating the room. A set of seven foot tall doors opened swiftly, revealing a muscular man with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a white jumpsuit. A second man in the same suit was much leaner, with darker skin and brown eyes, holding a sort of scanner device in his left hand. And a third, a woman, the same one that he had spoken to while in the asteroid field.

"Welcome to the Martian Base, I'm Captain Chen, I'll take you to the meeting hall." She greeted him with a hospitable tone. The other two looked cautious, their eyes darting to the weapons a human and a strange tentacle head looking creature had.

"I look forward to that." Edwin replied with a friendly smile.

He followed her and the door sealed behind him, the rest of his crew went to work trying to contact the company. If profit was to be made, they would want to know.

 **Mars Meeting Hall**

A dozen men and women sat on opposite ends of the table in the center of the meeting hall.

Edwin leaned back casually in the chair, his chosen security calmly stood behind him, blasters ready but not in any threatening way.

The opposite side was much different. The diplomat, Joshua Robinson, a UN official on space exploration, sat straight up in a serious manner, and those begin him stood like statues. Carefully watching everyone in the room. Cameras were recording the scene from various angles, the footage was live streaked to the UN council, NATO headquarters, and Washington. The world leaders were watching.

"Greetings." He paused for a moment to think of a proper word for the aliens, as many were strangely also human. "Greetings travelers. I hope you've had a pleasant arrival. I heard you've come to trade?"

"That is true." Edwin responded quickly, clearly anxious to get things going.

"I apologize if I seem, slow and uncertain. It's just, we haven't exactly met any friendly aliens that arrive in our little part of the universe. And I am understandably shocked to see humans that aren't from our home."

"At this point I'm not surprised that humans exist in the unknown regions. Odd, yes, but what matters is what happens next. Now I see you have a lot of untapped gas planets nearby, ripe for mining. Many worlds easy to use for colonization and large scale agriculture. We offer a way to collect materials in exchange for free access to your space as well as protection while we work." Edwin figured they wouldn't try and tax him or anything, and without any restrictions, he hoped to strike tibanna.

"Interesting proposition." He scribbled notes down on the notepad with his pen, then looked back up to Edwin with curiosity in his eyes.

"We have the ability, you have the resources. I don't see any actual reason we can't get to work."

"I'll contact the officials at Washington, if things go well with them my friend, trade can begin." He smiled before standing up. Edwin did the same, not wanting to stay long in an alien environment.

Mr. Robinson offered his hand, Edwin figured it was some sort of signal of goodbye. Being friendly but careful, he raised his hand to match the man, who grabbed his and shook it up and down. Edwin coughed awkwardly, not expecting the shake and slowly walked back to his two crewmen, who both looked at him with surprise. Edwin shrugged and began walking back the way he came. He wasn't going to stay, no, he need the cold comfort of his freighter.

 **Saturn Mining Yard**

 **Two Weeks Later**

The gas giant known as Saturn was a truly massive world, with sixty three moons, some of which were the size of small planets.

"Get those gas tanks moving! I want them frozen in carbonite and shipped to Corellia as soon as possible!" He yelled from the railed walkway by his office. The Twi'lek workers nodded, some stopping to wipe their heads of sweat before resuming their work.

Tanks of the gas headed off to the carbonite chambers in record speed, the valuable gas

The planet was called Saturn by the people of Earth, and it was rich in Tibanna gas. Edwin was pleased on his skills of sweetening deals with the Terran humans, and now had full access to the entire planet and all its resources, whom originally thought the planet only housed basic gases such as hydrogen and helium. All he had to do was give them some of the gas his workers had mined from the planet. They had helped station various gas mines along the planet's atmosphere, although they had no experience in anything Edwin was doing, so they let him run the show as long as they made a profit.

And as far as Edwin was concerned, everyone was making a profit, and most importantly, _he_ was. Ships were coming in from Corellia, all ready for the new boom of business. The higher men of the trading company were pleased with Edwin's success, and he was now in charge of the entire investment in the Sol System.

Business truly was booming, both sides were eager to work on the new mining projects. Apparently, the humans of Earth still relied on fossil fuels and lacked the same energy cells and reactors the wider galaxy had commonly of, which he generously gave in small supply to sweeten the deal further. Edwin smirked at how astonished their so called 'geniuses' were by simple things like moisture evaporators and power converters.

The same devices were now being used in desert like environments on Earth and experimented with on their colony he learned was called Mars.

A large freighter was arriving shortly, bringing workers and supplies in, and gases out. It was good trade, and it was expanding to other means. The people of Earth wanted starship technology and better terraforming equipment for their future colonies, and were willing to trade more gas and foods for it. Which was all good for him.

He was becoming rich, his bosses were happy, and the company had found new opportunity.

 **Jabiim**

 **Southern line**

Thunder echoed violently across the cloud covered sky. The dark clouds hung over like the ghosts of malevolent warships, and they sounded like them too.

The rain had been pouring nonstop for hours now, reminding Alpha-17 how bad the weather was on Jabiim. Rain had been constantly going on and on ever since he landed on the mudball. Battles on the planet were intense, with the people split in a harsh civil war.

The Nationalists had sided with the Separatists, while the Loyalists had always been with the Galactic Republic. The two sides been fighting violently against one another for a while now, with the Nationalists being backed by the CIS, the situation was looking grim for the Loyalists, until the Republic arrived recently.

Jabiim was rich with ores, the only real reason the Republic even set a single foot on the planet was so they could have access to it's mines. No 'for the good of the innocents' poodoo. It was all about the ores. The battle started off well, with many victories and lots of dead droids and Nationalists, until the tide quickly changed in the Separatists favor. The Nationalists proved tricky and resilient, having a home field advantage, the clones were surprised to see the enemy having such an unflinching resolve.

The bad conditions made it a terrible time for Republic forces, the severely harsh rainfall and muddy landscape made it difficult to transport troops and for the walkers to advance, leaving them vulnerable to attack.

"The droid's have fallen back again, wonder if they realize we're not falling for their kriffing traps." A clone kept his eyes locked on the enemy through his macrobinoculars, his mud covered armor fit nicely with the trenchlike mud barriers that covered their line.

"Good, I want the area sweeped and survivors to be interrogated. Sergeant!" Alpha-17 turned to the clone behind him. "Are we able to contact General Kenobi?"

"Damn it!" A clone sergeant by the name of Lars kicked his radio onto the ground. "No sir, our communication signals are too fuzzy for a clear transmission and the radio doesn't even want to function anymore." He shook his head in defeat and sighed.

"Oh add it to the list of bantha poodoo we have for us." Another trooper stared into the storm covered sky. "Like all this damn rain!" He aimlessly waved his hands in the air, hoping for it to just stop. All of it; the rain, the bloodshed, the cries of civilians being gunned down, the final gasps of air his brothers had before they succumbed to death. All of it.

"This is the third defensive line we've taken this week." Alpha-17 turned to his left, seeing a half dozen mud covered AT-TE walkers slowly trot through the mud. Smoke expanded from one of the hinges of one of the big walkers, sparks tried to ignite into flame, only being stopped by the rain. The walker slowed down, clearly limping the leg that puffed more and more smoke until it finally gave way, a fuel coil sparked and produced a small flame with the cracking of the leg.

"And it won't be the last." Sergeant Lars stretched his arms and walked up the ARC trooper. "Not by a longshot."

The walker's crew tried what they could to move the metal beast, but realized they were better off just leaving the tank where it fell. No point in wasting energy and equipment on something so it could just stand in the same place it kneeled on.

The line had stopped, cannons aimed across the once forested land that had recently teemed with life, but was now full of blood and machinery. An image that easily illustrated the entire situation that was Jabiim.

Alpha-17 blinked twice, realizing he had been holding his breath, and slowly took in air through his filtered helmet. He kept his rifle pointed in the air, waiting for whatever could rush his position.

A dozen troopers marched by Alpha-17, not one cared to look up at the ARC trooper, only to get to their next assignment. He recalled many rookie clones once looking at him in awe, like children would do when they saw Jedi. The idea of people just like them having the ability to fight off entire platoons alone seemed extraordinary. But that was long ago.

Thunder carried its way across the planet, reaching the ears of every soul that still breathed. Alpha-17 took a deep breath, tasting the sweat the slipped into his mouth and thought for a whole second about taking off his helmet to rub his eyes, but the marching of droids and explosions reminded him of the warzone he was stuck in.

Several hundred battle droids began to march in, firing into the Republic line without any hesitation. Their clanking followed in program pattern, flattening the ground under their metallic feet, and completely unphased by the rain. Larger walkers fired their heavy cannons, targeting the tanks and walkers while the droids assaulted the clone line.

The walkers retaliated quickly, taking down many of the spider droids with their mass cannons. The beasts of war continued their barrage towards each other, hoping to gun the other down first.

A pair of clones were caught in an explosion that tossed them into the air like ragdolls, their bodies turning to jello when making impact onto the ground. More troopers rushed to their comrades, keeping their defenses sturdy and showing the clone trooper resolve, not even thinking of retreating, only fighting back.

Alpha-17 felt a wave of heat go around him, as one of the mighty AT-TE's blew apart, the cannon melted back as well as the cockpit, the pilot vaporized by the heavy blaster fire. The walkers stood firm, continuing their barrage onto the dwindling number of droid walkers. The battle droid forces grew closer, and the clones opened fire with blasters and grenades, hoping to push back the droid advance.

Droids and clones alike fell like flies, their bodies quickly buried by the mud and water that fell from the skies. They in a way became part of the planet, a part of the battlefield. The battlefield was the complete opposite of the simulations they trained with on Kamino. Large, open fields proved to bring millions of casualties already, and only two people secretly knew when the war would end. And Alpha-17 wasn't one of them. He was stuck to wondering when the war could, if ever, stop. All he knew was they had to win, regardless of the losses. He wouldn't let the droids win, not now.

The legendary ARC trooper picked up a fallen comrade's rifle, which was stained in blood that dripped from the dead clone's hand, and began duel wielding his way towards the end of the hill the droids marched towards. The ARC trooper readied his weapons towards the mindless droids and opened fire, not caring to aim, and surely not caring to count how many droids he already killed, because it would quadruple before he would even blink again.

It was just gonna be the same mess all over again.

 **Thanks again to you patient fans who take the time to enjoy the story. Life got really busy for me, and I'm glad to finally publish this. Also this chapter was a little bit shorter than normal, I promise that future chapters will be longer.**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	6. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the nice reviews, which are always welcomed. I hope you've all been enjoying so far, and if you did, you'll like this chapter. I hope to keep things interesting before actual fighting starts. These chapters will be mostly filled with filler and what the Sol system is doing.**

 **Without further ado…**

 **Chapter 3**

 _"What do you think?"_

 _"We can still make this work."_

 _"How? America is leading, the capitalist opportunities are too great."_

 _"We can manipulate what goes on out there, who is allowed and who isn't."_

 _"I can do that, depending on how the masses will react to the possibility of expansion."_

 _"Industries are going to jump on it, I think it's time for some company takeovers."_

 _"Good."_

 _"And what about me? Kinda difficult to influence the church when people are losing their faith."_

 _"Just say you had another vision, I'll think of something. This meeting is adjourned."_

 **Jabiim**

 **Shelter Base**

A thick column of smoke slowly rose from the back of the crashed AT-TE walker, after taking several hits from the enemy's heavy cannons from artillery and droid walkers. The walkers were the very first targets during the Separatist assault, since disabling the armor of one's opponent often left their infantry demoralized. But that wasn't always the case when it came to the heroic troopers of the Republic.

Even with immediate losses of armor and defenses, the clones and Jedi both held their ground steadily against the Separatists and the Nationalists, who launched a surprise attack right after cornering other Republic forces.

Blasted droids. Obi Wan deflected a wild blaster bolt with his lightsaber, and casually ducked under another. A pair of clones blew apart a few feet in front of him from random cannon fire. As soon as the two died, two more clones filled their position, the same pattern occurring for what had to be hours now.

The droid's were making another attempt to take Shelter Base, the main stronghold of Republic forces on Jabiim. Their efforts caused thousands of casualties, the droid's and Nationalists seemed to have nearly every advantage, especially with the hostile natives fighting on their home turf.

The harsh conditions caused dozens of walkers to be halted from planned assaults, and were often attacked by groups of Nationalists and commando droids when the walker's got stuck and left in the open. The battles were costly, and the legions of droids far outnumbered the clone battalions defending the ore reserves they fought so hard to control.

Obi Wan rubbed his forehead, wiping away the sweat and mud with a sigh. After nearly two hours of fighting, the droids finally started pulling back. Shelter base was still standing strong, although the same couldn't be said about the lines of defenses. Attacks came from both sides nonstop, neither wanting to give in and surrender. Both the Nationalists and the Loyalists fought valiantly, both believing they fought for the freedom of their people.

While the natives fought for freedom, the Republic fought for ores. Not exactly patriotic.

Droids continuously marched into the perimeter of the base, the slow B1's had some trouble trekking through the mud, and were quickly taken out by a stationed turret.

"Come on boys!" A trooper yelled in defiance of the approaching droid troops. "Let's turn these clankers into scrap metal!"

It was enough to motivate the tired clones, who were ready to engage the enemy head on, this time with Jedi help. A dozen droids marched through the large crater, not slowing a bit from the constant rain.

Obi Wan leaped into the air, catching them off guard and bamboozling the simple droids, which tried to fire upon the Jedi, not realizing how they left themselves exposed. Obi Wan deflected several shots before landing a few feet behind the droid's. Clones fired their blasters into the droid line, pouring in the refined plasma until the enemy was no more. The dozen droids were easily dispatched of with the loss of but a single clone. With that taken care of, Obi Wan stepped away from the crater covered line and back to the downed AT-TE. The clones could mop up the rest. A familiar commander marched up to Obi Wan, who was glad to see his friend still alive.

"Cody!" Obi Wan turned to his second in command, smiling at Cody before asking. "What's the status on the droid armies?"

Cody scanned the battlefield with a pair of macrobinoculars, a sigh of relief came when he saw what remained of the Separatist forces had finally pulled back after taking too many losses.

"Sir, the droid army is in full retreat!"

"Good." Obi Wan managed a smile. "What about the other's?"

"Kepp, contact General Sirrus!" Cody yelled to the clone trooper a few feet away from him.

"Yes sir!" The clone saluted and quickly went to work under the covered workplace. The tarps over his head barely kept the rain off his communications equipment. He was thankful for his younger self ceasing boredom by learning about it from a tech clone many months ago on Kamino. His knowledge saved him from having to work in the constant rain, a bit of a blessing if you asked him.

Obi Wan's comlink flashed twice, he was being hailed by his former Padawan and friend, Anakin Skywalker. He rubbed his eyelids with a tired hand, and answered Anakin's call. A moment of static, as expected by the weather, before the young Jedi's voice cracked through.

"Obi Wan?" Anakin asked, a tone of worry could easily be found.

"I'm here, Anakin. Although I wish we switched places for a moment, the conditions down here are atrocious."

"Ah but I thought you didn't like flying?" Anakin quipped on the other end. Knowing full well on his mentor's dislike towards piloting and his preference to stay on the ground. Unlike Anakin's incredible skill and natural love for flying adventurously, Obi Wan was more cautious whenever in space.

"Anakin, regardless on how I feel on why droid's should pilot fighters and not Jedi, it sounds much more comfortable than this." He sighed.

Kepp gestured Commander Cody to come over. "I'm getting word from Captain Gilmunn and General Norcuna, both their forces report heavy casualties. I've got numbers running on the screen now." He pointed to the holographic screen that flashed with aurebesh.

"General!" Cody called for Obi Wan. "Casualty reports are coming in." Cody shook his head after looking again at the numbers.

"Anakin I-"

"By the force…" Anakin's voice trailed. "Sorry master, a fleet just arrived by the planet's moon, I got to go."

The link went dead, Obi Wan sighed as he walked towards Cody.

"It's bad, General, real bad. The platoons near the southern supply depot are completely overrun, and the forces marching against the Seppies are just too dug in to move any farther."

Several troopers cursed and shook their heads in despair. Losses were rising heavily, and the CIS clearly weren't giving up any time soon.

Explosions shook the ground as reports of attacks in the east quickly came to the Jedi's ears, which left him in an exhausted state. Kenobi shook his head and slowly rubbed his beard. This wasn't good, definitely not good.

 **Earth-Corellian Gas Fields**

 **Saturn**

Sparks flew atop the new emergency doors being constructed as several crewmen worked tirelessly on new adjustments needed for the gas mining station above Saturn. The man in charge of everything around the gas giant marched towards his quarters, briefly waving at a pair of bothans taking a small break to enjoy some rations.

The door opened and closed abruptly, Edwin rubbing his neck as he entered the air conditioned room, practically falling down in the new soft chair he was recently provided.

Edwin sighed happily as he stretched his arms back in the chair, smiling after finishing his daily overview of the manifests of freighters going to and from the Sol System.

Another shipment was leaving Saturn, a heavy freighter, the Bearskin. On route to the Bebel Gas Company for the gases to be processed and sold. Raw materials like simple gases were very common, Edwin found out, and he hoped to supply as much as possible to buyers. More gas, equals more credits.

His desk made a constant beep sound every second, he was getting a call. He cleared away his work and activated the holoprojector. He rubbed his eyes before the blue hologram of his boss appeared.

"Mr. Chairman, good to see you again." Edwin tried to look professional while clearly looking like a tired mess.

Chairman Kypp was a husky man, with a bald head and weary eyes, holding a clear posture of authority. Being Chairman, he held responsibility over maintaining the investments of the Corellian Trading Company.

"Greetings, Edwin. I trust you're doing well with our investment in the Sol System?" He got to the point.

"Yes sir, business with the human's in this region is going smoothly. The locals are very eager to trade." He responded with a confident smile.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Men like you deserve rewards for making us richer."

"Sir?"

"Edwin, you're being promoted." Chairman Kypp replied quickly. "News of our investment is reaching other companies; agriculture, mining, all want to get to this new system full of new things. Someone's gotta be in charge of handling company interests."

"Thank you Mr. Chairman." He smiled proudly. Then blinked as his smile faded. "But what about you? You are the chairman after all."

"Oh I'm too busy, it seems Earth wants to negotiate a sort of alliance, which I'm all for, I'd like to taste what treasures they possess."

"Of course." Edwin nodded. "Are you by chance coming to Earth?"

"Within the next few standard rotations. I'm bringing blueprints for vehicles they may want to purchase from the Engineering Company."

"Excellent news, sir. I hope your arrival will be pleasant." He certainly did.

"It better." The call ended. Edwin rubbed his eyes again and slowly descended into sleep. He could use it, just a little.

 **Earth**

 **Missile Test Site, North Korea**

 **May 29**

The rhythm of simultaneous clapping from the two dozen individuals continued for several minutes, until the Supreme Leader waved his hand; then the clapping stopped immediately. Kim Jong Il smiled as he shook the hands of his close Generals and foreign delegates as the results came.

Today would be historic in the eyes of the people in North Korea, a successful missile test. A Nodong-1 missile reached its target in the Sea of Japan, proving they could hit targets at far ranges. Months of planning and securing materials from Iran were responsible for this.

Muhammad Ahmadi kept his handshake with the North Korean dictator brief, not wanting to waste time he needed.

The two conversed over their previously established deal, Iran supplying North Korea with oil in exchange to the now proven effective Nodong-1 missiles the Korean Dictator promised. All eyes were focused on the two, not one noticing the man in the back slowly leave the room and into a supply closet.

David Kim Lee quickly brandished his Nokia cell phone and dialed the number he was waiting to call for hours now. The US operative had been spending months infiltrating North Korean command for exactly what was going on right now. Not only was North Korea, a dangerous communist country, prove it's missile range capabilities, but they were working closely with Iran, both countries that weren't exactly fond of the United States. It was definitely something to worry about. North Korea was becoming a heavy supplier to Middle Eastern countries like Iran, selling weapons and missiles to them so they could have a plentiful supply of oil.

The phone rang for a mere second before being answered by a South Korean of the National Intelligence Service. He kept his voice quiet, stopping whenever a guard was doing his rounds.

"David? Thank God! Japan's confirmed a missile striking the Sea of Japan just a few minutes ago!" The agent on the other end said quietly.

"I've spotted Iranians. Heard something about oil and trade, I think Kim is making some sort of deal with Iran."

"That can't be good." His voice had a hint of worry.

David covered the phone with his hands, a guard came by again, sooner than normal. He had to make this quick.

"Listen, I gotta go, I have a bad feeling about this." David's voice went quiet as two new pairs of footsteps entered the hallway, stopping just before the closet. He held his breath, staring at the door with fear.

Right before he even blinked, the door was kicked into David by two large men. He didn't even have time to react before being punched and grabbed by the two, he tried to grapple free, only to receive more punishment by the two. An Iranian security guard kicked David in the stomach, twice, making him gasp for air while on the dirty floor. He could taste blood in his mouth.

The big Iranian yelled at David in a language he couldn't understand, and wouldn't care to if he could. David tried picking himself up, only to be pushed over by the other man as several North Korean guards arrived, rifles drawn and pointed at David.

The South Korean on the other end of his phone shouted for him until it was kicked away by a Korean guard. Everyone was shouting, his ears couldn't make out what everyone was saying. He shook his head, trying to reach for anything that could save him. David looked up at the Iranian, trying again to get up, then his vision went black.

 **White House, Washington D.C.**

 **War Room**

The British Prime Minister nodded before ending the holographic call. President Colin Abrams took a deep breath as he heard conversations between several members of his cabinet. With treaty and trade becoming more and more important, the US had been discussing with its allies of the need for funding for the space programs.

A four-star general was reading from a handout faxed to him, detailing growing tension in countries. NATO was keeping its eyes on Russia, who had chosen to remain more and more secret as the years progressed. The US and many of its other allies were neglecting its duties of keeping others in check, recent reports indicated North Korea testing a Nodong missile in the Sea of Japan, which understandably grew the worry around the communist country.

I need a vacation. Colin shook off the thoughts, he didn't have time, too much work was to be done for him to even consider taking a break for now.

The door opened, with a face Colin was familiar with. Vice President McElroy smiled as he approached the President with a firm handshake. He was relieved to see the man again after several days.

"McElroy, how was your trip to Mars?" Colin asked his friend in a polite manner.

"Fantastic Mr. President, the droids working on the base expansion are pretty impressive." The Vice President stood straight when speaking to Colin, like any good man to his leader and friend.

"Glad to hear it." He gestured him to sit, McElroy happily obliging.

"I've spoken with Edwin, the Chairman of their trading industries is coming to Earth within a few days." He informed the President, relaxing his posture.

"Good, we must make an alliance with Corellia if we can hope to keep up with this insane galaxy."

"Interesting enough, he sent me some things you'd definitely want to look at." He pulled out a small disk from his pocket and quickly loaded it into the holotable.

"As you know, people in the wider galaxy possess immensely powerful warships, a feat we could only picture in science fiction. Unfortunately, we are a sort of ant in comparison to some of these massive groups. We are in a fledgling stage, whereas these people have been roaming the stars for centuries."

"It's, hard to imagine. My mind has been stressed enough, but to try and grasp how much is out there is, incredible." Colin shook his head as his mind thought about too many things at once.

"Surprisingly, many of the ships we could purchase from our trade ally aren't actually that expensive. In fact, defunding most our sea navy spending can be used to purchase half a dozen well-equipped ships easily."

"How the hell can that be?" The President responded in surprise.

"I guess after centuries of them being so common, they just got cheaper over time. When a technology becomes so common and widely used, of course, it can slowly get less expensive."

"Alright." Colin nodded, taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts and the new information. "We're going to need a security force. And people to train us on how to use it."

"Right. Now some ships are more expensive than others. For example, a single DP20 class frigate could cost us nearly ten million dollars, mainly due to it being designed for warfare. But we'd also need to figure fuel, cargo, and tools to maintain it. Whereas a much smaller Gozanti class cruiser would only cost us a fifth of a million dollars."

Holograms of the two ships lit up on the table, an aide brought up calculations of costs for each vessel and handed it to the President.

"Hmm. I'll need to run numbers with military and economic advisors. From there we can cut costs on now irrelevant projects and focus resources on obtaining…" His words trailed off as he focused more on the information in front of him, one could notice his left hand tapping finger by finger, counting in his head before continuing. "I think we should purchase three or four of these Gozanti cruisers. They seem to be well equipped and at a good price. Maybe even one of the frigates or a Corvette."

"Should we cancel the Levia-"

"No. But we should adjust the plans for that project. We can't rely just on foreigners." Colin figured they needed to prioritize reverse engineering foreign technology in order to improve their own. Find the flaws, and improve upon them.

"Of course, Mr. President." He started to turn away from the President, then smirked as a thought crossed his mind. "I think I know just the man you'll wanna talk to."

 **Be sure to leave reviews, as they are my main motivation for writing. Whether good or bad, I take all types of criticism. I need to know if I'm doing well or not. Really, I just like getting reviews. Sorry again for having this chapter** being **shorter than some would expect, but like I keep seem to be saying, life is busy, and I've been stressed. I just need to stay motivated, your reviews and follows are what do, and I thank each and every one of you that has taken the time to read so far.**

 **May your days be happy and full of joy as summer arrives.**

 **Swordofsangheilios, out.**


	7. Chapter 4

I apologize for this taking so long. I don't like making excuses, but I recently acquired a new job, which has been taking up most of my time. And my internet likes to go out from time to time, especially with those fires hitting my county of recent. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Like the previous, it is mostly filler. But exciting things are coming, I assure you.

Chapter 4

Baleen-class heavy freighter

En Route to Bebel Gas Company

A sick laughter gave chills to every spine of the people kneeling on the floor of the cargo room. The captured crew slowly breathed, trying not to shake in sight of the pirate's that quickly invaded the freighter.

"Well well well, looks like this here lot forgot who's turf they've been crossing." The ugly pirate smirked as he confidently looked down upon the kneeling crewmen.

"Ha, seems they forget to pay tribute before crossing." Another pirate laughed to himself.

"Oh I'm sure they can find a way to pay for our troubles." Their leader rubbed the chin of one of the kneeling workers, a young woman, who was shivering in fear of the ugly alien.

"Lotta unprocessed gases in here!" One of the pirates finished reading the ship's manifest. "The boss will reward us for this score."

"What about the crew?" The leader was asked by a short, much fatter pirate.

"Waste 'em!" He ordered. The dozen kneeling crewmen shook in an attempt of resistance, all of whom were quickly blasted away by the gang of pirates. Echoes of screams and drunken laughter filled the ship, until the victims fell to the floor, skin seared by the hot refined plasma of the blaster bolts.

The pirate's greedily took whatever they wanted, from the tanks of gas, to the mere shiny watches off the dead humans of Corellia and Earth. But not one noticed the silent cameras in the ship, and not one could or would ever know where the live feed was being sent to.

Consular-class space cruiser

Radiant lll

"Your drink, Mr. Chairman." The service droid placed the plate gently on the side table that extended from the man's chair.

He nodded, waving for the small droid to leave. It only responded with a nod before walking out of the man's room, a makeshift office out of a sleeping quarters. Galjen rubbed his eyes, going over the small speech he threw together on the trip to Earth, whose lack of central government made it harder on formalities and trading directly. His tablet checked off the ships arriving at their destined worlds, the gas mines proved to be a very good investment, he'd have to see how Edwin was doing with his raise of status.

Odd. One of the freighters failed to show up on the list, making Galjen raise an eyebrow before his holopad started to beep; he was being called by the head of the most powerful of the nations on the planet Earth.

"Greetings Mr. Chairman." Colin greeted with a warm smile. "I hope your trip to our world has been enjoyable."

"I'm always glad to have a reason to leave the office work on Corellia, especially when dealing with good business." Chairman Galjen replied with an equally professional and friendly smile. "Although, I didn't know anyone would speak to me before I arrived at your selected meeting place."

"Let me just get straight to it." He cleared his throat. "My advisors tell me your planet builds starships. It would be in our best interest that we can further our negotiating by making some serious payments regarding space faring technology."

"As long as you can accommodate me, I see no reason why I can't send someone to help you out."

"Of course." Colin smiled before ending the call.

Galjen sighed, remembering what he was doing before the call. He reopened the tablet and found the screen with a small flashing of red. One of the heavy freighters were way past schedule. It was stopping by a system with recent pirate activity. But then again...

Air Force One

EN route to Area 51

Colin yawned, leaning back again in his chair in a quick attempt to ease the tension in his back. He groaned at the pain around his spine before returning to a normal position. He glanced at his notes, a pile of calculations and plans for what he dreamed of.

The flight was almost over, a mere twenty minutes passed. Yet he felt as though it were a few seconds. Time really does fly by when you're busy. He has hardly even looked at the plans he was constructing. There wasn't the time.

Whatever his Vice had told him to go to Nevada for had better been important, he was going to miss the UN meeting in New York. A call by the major nations to settle trade disputes with Corellia and over the usual dangers presented by the rise of various nations.

But he would make the trip as worthwhile as possible. Even though his curiosity was otherwise occupied, why would anything of importance be in a back up base in the desert?

Orbit of Jabiim

A dozen V-19 torrents soared passed the now wrecked munificent class frigate, with a squad of y-wing bombers going right behind them. A Jedi starfighter flew to the front of the formation of fighters, it's pilot eager to face the enemy.

The last Venator star destroyer was trading hits with the Separatist cruisers that recently jumped into the system. The much weaker Munificent-class frigates were having trouble facing a single Venator. The ships weren't very well equipped, and often overwhelmed by the impressive skill of the Y-wing bombers.

Anakin cursed under his breath, yet another squad of Vulture fighters circled to meet them. The third since they took the offensive on the droid attack.

"Carbon-4 to lady bird, my boys are chipped but flying."

"Red leader to Carbon-4, Sev and I are right on your path."

"Copy that Carbon-4." Ahsoka sighed heavily. "Master, we have a line to the leading Separatists ship."

"I see it snips, all fighters, converge on the enemy flight squad. Standard Vulture droids, nothing too difficult." Anakin replied with a bit more confidence.

The torrents created a path for the Y-wings, carving through the Vulture droid advance like a scalpel. Perfectly precise, small, but just enough to get through and deal the needed damage.

The Munificent rippled with explosions from stem to stern, and was quickly disabled. Another enemy ship down, and the Republic's superior fighters once again providing a victory. This was enough to give a tired Anakin a small smile. Things seemed to be going well.

Seemed.

UN Council Room

New York

The Consular cruiser touched down on the large airway, a mere few miles from his place of meeting. Galjen was accompanied by two aides who acted as security while in the city, but had little worry of the Earth trying anything against him. Now that just would be bad for business.

Naturally, Galjen was quite surprised in learning how diverse the world was. So many ethnic groups and cultures often caused tension and issues, thereby creating a strange need to spread apart from each other. So different from the majority of the Galaxy, Galjen would have to learn about some history when he would return to Corellia.

The building, or say, twin buildings, were quite tall. A sense of, untouchability radiated off the World Trade Center. It felt perfect for him. The World Trade Center had now converted to a full UN council over trade with Earth and anything it made contact with, and had an understandable amount of security. A positive nod to the now cooperative state the planet was in.

But now his speech was not of anything positive.

He swallowed, soaking his tongue around in saliva to keep it from being dry. This was important, and any chance of him making a pronuncial mistake would be very bad when he was practically addressing the entire world. "Approximately eleven hours ago, one of our gas shipments was attacked and raided by a gang of alien pirates while stopping near the Codian system of the Outer Rim. The pirates attacked, stealing the ship's cargo and murdering the crew, video surveillance was sent back to our diplomacy station on Corellia, and to one our deep space exploration shuttles."

Cameras zoomed in, pictures taken at an even faster pace. People immediately began taking notes and recording his speech for their articles.

"Pirate activity is growing in the regions near our trading posts, scavengers and raiders constantly picking on undefended freighters to snatch on any goods the innocents carry."

National representatives of the world looked in awe, completely unsure on what to say.

People mourned over the loss of life and the resources lost to the pirate clan. Soon, millions wanted vengeance, even though most weren't actually affected, the very idea of aliens attacking was enough to motivate a major reaction.

A defense fleet was called for by nearly every country now, even the ones hesitant at first were now jumping on board. Earth needed to be prepared in case the pirates attacked again.

Most quickly forgot the growing threat in asia, and focused on this enemy from space. People wanted action, they wanted security.

Naturally, a conference was called for all the leading nations of the world to determine their future actions. The decision on making a space command was an idea growing in popularity, and when the call for the creation of such a military coalition was first addressed, it was a nearly unanimous yes. Countries would start their efforts by doing what they were best at. China and Japan would lead in the manufacturing of needed equipment and raw materials to maintain a space navy, European countries such as Britain would be in charge in organizational structure, and the US of course being the backbone of the armed forces.

Debates over how much power this new space military of the UN could have, and how long it would last were all over, becoming the new hot topic of the year. Protests already started before a final act was proposed and accepted.

Corellians were glad to see the Earth boldly expanding, especially since the people lacked the means to produce a credible amount of ships, and they would need to purchase them from the nearest supplier. Corellia herself. The Corellian Engineering Corporation quickly approached the UN once they saw the opportunity to sell starships they manufactured. Earth could not refuse, Corellia was their only 'ally', and many had little idea of how dangerous the galaxy was, or the war drawing close to their doorsteps.

Alright, Earth is now getting on the offensive. As always, feel free to leave a review or three. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter.

See ya next time!


End file.
